


Unmarked

by thegrumblingirl



Series: Royal OT3 AUs [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, sneak peek for Call It Hope, unmarked Corvo, unmarked Daud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: “I travelled to the shrines for years, trying to learn more about Him — from Him.”“But you’re not…” Jessamine’s eyes strayed to the back of Daud's hand, ungloved. He raised it for her to see, smiling.“No, He did not mark me. I was not… interesting enough.”Sneak peek for Call It Hope.





	Unmarked

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a look at a scene I wrote for my [Austen AU, Call It Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998639), except that it's for like, Chapter 5 or 6 and I won't get there before I've finished the next part of assassins don't take sides. But to tide you over, have some cuteness.
> 
> Jessamine is not the Empress, Corvo's a soldier, Daud was never marked by the Outsider. For the purposes of this, that's all you need to know. Everyone who's read the Austen AU: pls have this while I take a break! Love you!

“I travelled to the shrines for years, trying to learn more about Him — _from_ Him.”

“But you’re not…” Jessamine’s eyes strayed to the back of Daud's hand, ungloved. He raised it for her to see, smiling.

“No, He did not mark me. I was not… _interesting_ enough.”

“So you’ve seen Him? You’ve spoken to Him?”

“Only a few times, at the shrines. He would pull me into the Void, weigh me, measure me, and find me wanting each time.”

“Did He ever name a reason?”

“Only once. He said, ‘While she lives a life not her own, you are of no use to me at all.’ And then, He vanished, and all the shrines I found thereafter were cold.”

“Have you tried to find Him since you’ve settled here?”

“After twenty years? What would be the point? He was clear enough.”

“But perhaps things have changed. Aren’t you at all curious?”

He smiled, then leaned in towards her to kiss her forehead. “I think you are possessed of a greater sense of adventure than I am these days. It may very well be why I love you.”

Jessamine felt some warmth rise in her cheeks at his freely uttered words; meanwhile she returned the favour and pressed her lips to his cheek, then his brow, the scar so familiar to her now she could scarcely believe it had frightened her upon first glance.

At this, his expression became serious. “I have done… unimaginable things, Jessamine, in league with the Void or not. And if they were ever to come to light, this facade of the respectable Colonel Daud would turn to nothing but ash. You — and Corvo, when he comes back, you must be _sure_.”

She took his hand in hers — the left, unmarked. “I am sure. And I feel in my heart Corvo will tell you the same. As long as your truce with Burrows holds, we shall be safe, and if one day it doesn’t, we’ll do what we have to.”

Daud shook his head, his eyes pained. “I won’t see you driven out of Dunwall by that madman.”

“I won’t be,” she sought to reassure him. “If it casts you out, I’ll be leaving of my own volition.”

He closed his eyes, bowing his head. His thumb was drawing swirling patterns on the back of her hand, tracing something she could not see, as though it was she marked by time, and fate. “I’ll die before I let them touch you and Corvo.”

**Author's Note:**

> a) Why does Daud always quietly decide he'll up and die for the people he loves??? jeez  
> b) I love them so muuuuuuuch.  
> c) I wrote this over breakfast this morning and it's _killing me_ that I can't continue that AU for another while.


End file.
